Mail
by egochan
Summary: When the least exciting parts of your job revolve around lunch and the mail, which would you most look forward to? I thought Drama would be a cool subgenre, but it's not true


**Disclaimer:** Well, I guess it's really no surprise and pretty much goes without saying, but just in case you think otherwise, Ego-chan doesn't own Yami no Matsuei. If she did, there would be a lot more than just "hints" of shounen-ai among shinigami. ::competent nod::  
  
**Quick** **Note:** Tsuzuki-san for a bit now in kawaii mode. I'll got back to YGO and PSoH fics later. ::grabs a gaint rubber stamp and slams it to the front of the fic:: WARNING: THIS WAS _NOT_ BETA READ!!!! ::nods approvingly:: Tere, you al knowe waht ot expekt now  
  
=0=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=  
  
Tsuzuki sat idly at his desk twirling his pencil and waiting. It had been an extremely slow week for the Shokanka, the slowest he had ever known. It made him angry, tired, and relieved all at once—a very confusing temperament to be in—and the Shinigami was running low on explanations why. Coffee didn't help, paperwork was surprisingly minimal, and his personal pencil twirling Olympics (usually a life saving distraction) has lost all of its charm.  
  
Lucky Hisoka, he got to work in the library with the GuShoShin. At least they had peppermints to suck on and mull over textbooks. He envied the twins and their plethora of hard candies. It wasn't the quiet lack of duty that bothered Tsuzuki. He was in fact frustrated at the notion that he was to sit in the office all day till lunch with nothing, nothing but a pencil and the mail that had been late for three days. He had tried very hard to remain optimistic, but it was nearly impossible on an empty stomach. Food made him happy. Why couldn't he eat it at his desk? It wasn't like there were any uncompleted papers to spill his meal all over.  
  
"Mail!"  
  
Tsuzuki shot up at this announcement, rushing across the room to check the box for Block Two. Unfortunately, there were no case files waiting, not even for editing. He glared at Watari's box, No. 6, out of which protruded a nice long fax. Oh yes, one Shinigami would be busy this week, only it wasn't him, Tsuzuki. His mail was depressingly void of anything but junk. Usually this was barely glanced over and thrown away, but do to the fact he had nothing better to do, Tsuzuki brought the lot to his desk, not expecting much. This was well enough, because there wasn't anything particularly noteworthy for about fifty percent of the pile.  
  
Not to say there wasn't anything interesting, only Tsuzuki was often easily discouraged halfway through. It was very uncharacteristic for him to look over the entire pile. Still, hidden among the adds for medication ("Try Relieve, Because Shinigami is a Strenuous Occupation"), well-fare ("Ever Thought of _Finally_ Moving On?"), vacations ("You Can't Leave the Country Without Shattering the World Order, but You Can Still Enjoy Japan!"), and business letters ("Do NOT Let Me Find This In Your Trash Bin AGAIN, Tsuzuki- san—You KNOW You Owe!"), was one very interesting catalog.  
  
"Assorted Chocolates...." Tsuzuki muttered, reading over the cover under a delicious photograph of holiday truffles. Interested, he opened to a random page where a very appealing caption caught his eye.  
  
'_You may no longer need to eat, but why not indulge your never changing immortal body with fine, Belgian coco creams? Made from a supreme blend of both white and dark chocolates, these holiday favorites are sure to satisfy even the most insatiable sweet tooth._'  
  
"It speaks my language!" Tsuzuki joyously exclaimed. He quickly turned to the front page to feast his eyes on the treats. A half an hour later found him almost tasting the mints melting on his tongue and feeling the moist, spongy texture of the various cakes in his mouth. Tsuzuki was absorbing his own personal heaven till the inevitable last page presented itself.  
  
"Wow, Tsuzuki-san, I didn't expect you back from lunch so early."  
  
Tsuzuki jumped slightly and looked up at Tatsumi who had just entered.  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"Usually you're gone far longer. I'm impressed."  
  
Tsuzuki looked at the clock in confusion and yelped. His lunch break was over and he hadn't left his desk.  
  
"IIE! I missed lunch!" He quickly shot up and made for the exit, only to meet Tatsumi blocking his escape.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san, I almost expected more from you. Don't lie. You shouldn't be making up excuses to avoid your paper work."  
  
"Nani?" Tsuzuki looked back at his desk and saw a tall tower of forms and uncompleted reports looming back.  
  
"Congratulations. Today Hisoka-chan and the GuShoShin cleared out the library and reissued all uncompleted case reports for editing. I assume you'll be up rather late tonight, Tsuzuki-san, that's more than seventy years worth of slacking off at your desk."  
  
"Wa...ii...ne...." Tsuzuki whimpered incoherently.  
  
"I suggest you begin work soon."  
  
Tsuzuki's expression of horror didn't fade as he dragged himself back towards the desk.  
  
"Don't look so struck, Tsuzuki-san. I'm also staying to work on end of the month finances. I'll help on anything from our partnership. I'm also quite sure Watari-san will be up quite late cleaning the offices after a certain accident this afternoon. It isn't like you'll have no one accompanying you."  
  
"H-hai..." Tsuzuki groaned. He sat down with a sigh and pulled the first folder towards him, angrily dumping the chocolate catalogue onto the trash with the rest of the mail.  
  
"I saw that, Tsuzuki-san. No matter how many times you throw the notice away, you still owe 131 yen."  
  
"Ano...." Tsuzuki slurred, opening the folder and grabbing a pen.  
  
=0=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=  
  
**End Note:** Was that short or what? ::sheepish grin::  
  
-Ling no Yong- 


End file.
